uk_charts_archivefandomcom-20200214-history
Home Page
__NOEDITSECTION__ Welcome to the UK Singles Chart Wiki Chart Archive for Singles and Albums articles with edits and . Currently Incomplete articles Create new page: width=30 john newman screenshot.png|This Week's Chart (13/07/2013)|link=UK Singles & Album Chart (13/07/2013)|linktext=Love Me Again by Feel The Love star John Newman gets No. 1 this week wake me up.jpg|Future Hit - Wake Me Up|link=Chart Predictions|linktext=Wake Me Up by Avicii is already No. 1 in 8 countries and is released tommorow! Robin-thicke-blurred-lines-pharrell-ti.jpg|Latest Chart Update|link=UK Singles Chart Update (10/07/2013)|linktext=Robin Thicke, T.I. & Pharrell Williams reclaim No. 1 with Blurred Lines Ar(tist)_Wars_slider_cover.jpg|Ar(tist) Wars|link=Ar(tist) Wars|linktext=Artists and singles battle each other for your vote john newman screenshot.png|Chart Predictions|link=Chart Predictionw|linktext=Could you predict next week's chart? Place your top 100 predictions Friday to Sunday and find out! |} The UK Singles Chart Wiki was founded by user Havemeforty to store chart archives for UK singles and albums compiled by The Official Charts Company. You can find peak positions, weekly charts as well as artist singles and albums stats. Note: Chart data for the Top 200 is not recorded in most cases on this wiki as the data for the Top 200 singles and albums are usually only available from UK Charts Plus as a paid subscription service. We do, however, provide singles and albums that have peaked within the Top 200 on this wiki by getting the data for new entries from the Zobbel website. We do not know, however, whether or not the releases peaked higher than the debut position in the Top 200. Next Top 100 Chart:July 14 2013 19:00:00 'Latest News: The UK Singles Chart Wiki has only 33 articles to go before reaching the 1000 milestone!' *Most weeks on UK Singles Top 100 ever : Snow Patrol - Chasing Cars (Pk : 6) (160 weeks) * Most consecutive weeks on UK Singles Top 100 ever : Kings Of Leon - Sex On Fire (89 consecutive weeks) * Most weeks on UK Singles Top 100 without reaching Top 10: Jason Mraz - I'm Yours (Pk :Archive 11) (91 weeks) * Most weeks on UK Singles Top 100 without reaching Top 20: Skrillex ft. Sirah - Bangarang (Pk : 24) (50 weeks) * Most weeks on UK Singles Top 100 without reaching Top 40: 45 King - The King Is Here/The 900 Number (Pk : 60) (32 weeks) * Most weeks on UK Singles Top 100 without reaching Top 75: Eric Carmen - Hungry Eyes (Pk : 82) (11 weeks) * Most weeks at number one: Frankie Laine - I Believe (18) (non-consecutive) * Most consecutive weeks at number 1: Bryan Adams - Everything I Do (I Do It For You) (16) * Most weeks on UK Singles Top 100 by a number one single: Kings Of Leon - Sex On Fire (124 weeks) * Fewest weeks on UK Singles Top 100 by a number one single: X Factor Finalists 2011 - Wishing On A Star & Elvis Presley - It's Now Or Never {2005 Release} (4 weeks) : (Let's Get Ready To Rumble by PJ & Duncan re-entered at 1 and dropped out after 4 weeks) * Fewest weeks on UK Singles Top 100 by a number one who was number 1 two weeks: X Factor Finalists 2010 - Heroes (7 weeks) * Fewest weeks on UK Singles Top 100 which was number one for three weeks: Band Aid II - Do They Know It's Christmas (1989) (6 weeks) * Biggest jump to number one: Labrinth ft. Emeli Sandé - Beneath Your Beautiful (85 to 1) * Biggest jump from 100: Matrix & Futurebound - Magnetic Eyes (100 to 39) * Biggest jump ever: Glee Cast - Don't Stop Believin' (99 to 5) * Biggest jump from 101-200: Bon Jovi - Who Says You Can't Go Home (194 to 5) * Biggest fall from number one: McFly - Baby's Coming Back & Elvis Presley - One Night (both 1 to 20) * Biggest fall to 100: Elvis Presley - Wear My Ring Around Your Neck (16 to 100) * Biggest fall ever: Wet Wet Wet - Weightless (10 to 98) * Highest dropout ever: 4. Alex Day - Forever Yours (31/12/2011) (fell to 112) * Most re-entries for a single: * Artist with most number ones: Elvis Presley (21 number ones) * Artist with most Top 10 singles from a single album: Calvin Harris - 18 Months (8 singles) * Album with most weeks on Top 100, Top 40 and Top 10: Emeli Sandé - Our Version Of Events (x weeks) * The Chart Archive: Defunct Top 100 singles and albums archive, taken down last November by the Official Charts Company for breaching their database rights, spawning the creation of this wiki, which currently stores limited chart data * Official Charts Company: Official weekly singles and album charts * aCharts (UK Singles/Albums Top 75) * Zobbel: New entry updates (including 'sort of' peak data for the Top 101-200) * The Official Top 40 Singles Chart on BBC Radio 1 (including the midweek chart/chart update) * Polyhex UK Singles Top 75 Chart Runs Chart archive for Top 75 only * Chartwatch: Includes free PDFs for Top 200/250 charts from 1995-2011 exc. 1996-1998) * UK Charts Plus: Paid subscription service for Top 200 single and album data * BBC Radio 1 Playlist : Including the official 1Xtra Playlist * 4music.com's Fresh Music Top 20: Fresh music tracks compiled by 4music.com * Lyric Wiki - Find over 2,700,000 song lyrics for your favourite songs * Music Wiki - General wiki for all things music * Now Music Wiki - The wiki dedicated to the Now music albums * Music Video Wiki - Get info about the music videos Category:Browse Category:Incomplete Articles